La Era De Guerra Entre Clanes: Un Amor Puro Nace
by Nakumi-Uchiha
Summary: Hinata se enamora de Izuna Uchiha. ambos pertenecen a diferentes clanes, pero su amor rompera cualquier barrera. sin importar ser desterrados de Konoha, pero eso solo sera una prueba, el verdadero peligro radica en Madra que no permitira que una senju se una con un Uchiha. Abertencia lemonn


**LA ERA DE GUERRA ENTRE CLANES**

* * *

El comienzo de esta era: Trajo consigo un derramamiento de sangre sin precedentes, el odio sembrado en cada nación se manifestó con crueles guerras que parecían no tener fin.

El precio de este tiempo fue elevado. Familias, clanes y líderes de muchas naciones cayeron ante él filo de las armas, muchas habilidades ninjas quedaron en el olvido.

En cada enfrentamiento los suelos antes cubiertos de hermosas vegetaciones, terminaban llenos de sangre y cuerpos en descomposición llenos de gusanos, acompañado de buitres devorando todo a su paso. El olor putrefacto hacia difícil el respirar.

Los cielos teñidos de rojo solo reflejaban lo que en tantos ríos se apreciaba, la sangre de los guerreros caídos flotando en ellos. La contaminación provocó que ya no pudieran ser consumidas por los sobrevivientes que ahora morían de sed. A esto se le sumaba el hambre, ya que las antiguas granjas que proveían de alimento a muchas legiones de ejércitos, fueron consumidas por las inmensas llamas provocadas por las explosiones.

Siglo tras siglo, la pesadilla parecía no acabar, poco a poco empezaron a formarse alianzas shinobis.

**"Ya era hora de cambiar"**

Los últimos dos clanes en formar tratados de paz fueron, Senjus y Uchihas quienes decidieron poner fin a su absurda rivalidad. Al fin un nuevo comienzo de paz y prosperidad se asomaba en los ojos de cada shinobi, aldeano, niño y niña.

Los meses transcurrieron, otoño, invierno, primavera y verano, el tiempo paso como una suave y efimera brisa. Ambos clanes empezaron a trabajar unidos, al final fundaron una hermosa aldea bautizada como Konoha "Que en japonés significaba la aldea oculta entre las hojas"

Los altos mandatarios de las tierras del, fuego, agua, tierra, viento, decidieron nombrar a Hashimara-Senju como Primer Hokage y a Uchiha-Madara como segundo al mando, la decisión dio mucho que hablar. Dos jóvenes al mando era un arma de doble filo, según decían que todavía no tenían la experiencia necesaria para liderar una nación, pero todos esos murmullos fueron callándose, ya que en menos de un año Konoha se convirtió en una potencia económica, cultural y velica reconocida a nivel mundial.

Pero eso era cosa aparte:

Hashimara Senju en esos momentos estaba en su oficina jugando una guerra de dedos gordos junto a su hermana menor, la batalla duro minutos hasta que ella salió victoriosa.

Con sus largos cabellos caoba se cubrió sus oídos intentando no escuchar más su nesan. Al momento que sus hermosos ojos marrones se posaron en la diminuta silueta de su hermanita.

Ella era sumamente bajita comparado con él, su cabello tenía una tonalidad azabache claro, con brillos en forma de coronillas, su piel era sumamente blanca, pero lo que si hacia la diferencia en ella, era el misterioso color de ojos con el que había nacido. Estos eran tan blancos como la misma luna.

Los recuerdos de su nacimiento venían a su mente:

Los médicos y sus padres pensaron que era ciega, pero la verdad era otra, los exámenes clínicos demostraron que el código genético del clan había de cierta manera mutado, cambiado a voluntad propia.

Una nueva línea de sangre poderosa había nacido, "Hinata", como sus padres la habían nombrado, se considero un caso especial, su desarrollo intelectual superaba las expectativas, su hermana menor era la viva imagen de una Shinobi, dulce, tranquila, fuerte, determinada y por demás hermosa. Una fiera dispuesta a defender a su manada, eso lo sabían quiénes en el pasado la enfrentaron.

Si bien era él era conocido como uno de los Shinobis más fuertes, su hermana le estaba pisando los pasos. Estaba seguro de que en unos años ella tomaría su puesto sin ningún problema. Pero él no se lo dejaría tan fácil, primero tendría que derrotarlo y para eso faltaba mucho.

Las horas pasaron y pasaron, ahora ambos comían tranquilamente. Nada mejor que una buena ración de Rameen mixo para cenar. Ninguno quería decir nada, la paz era perfecta. Al final iban caminando por las calles de la aldea, disfrutando del bello paisaje. La magistral luna se alzaba en toda su gloria. Las estrellas centellaban como diamantes y el manto oscuro de la noche parecía ocultar grandes secretos a quienes apreciaran su magnificencia.

Caminaron sin rumbo fijo. Hinata parpadeaba constantemente, inicio claro de que ya tenía sueño. Hashimara lo percibió y de un solo y veloz movimiento la cargo en su espalda.-Arigato onisan.- Fue lo último que escucho. "Esta chaparrita ya se quedo dormida".- Pensó el Hokage mientras sonreía tiernamente.

Camino más tranquilo, ya era hora de regresar a casa. A lo largo del trayecto muchos de los aldeanos lo saludaron cortésmente. El solo les dedico una cálida sonrisa y siguió con su camino.

**-Buenas noches Hashimara-Sam**a.-Fue un saludo que le llamo la atención. Aquella voz era de Izuna Uchiha.

**-Buenas noches Izuna-San**.-Respondió en un tono de voz más bajo, no quería despertar a su hermanita.

**-Gomennasai Hashimara-Sama.**- Se disculpo el menor. Al ver el por qué el líder de la aldea estaba tan tranquilo y no efusivo como de costumbre.

**-No te disculpes muchacho.**-Fue su respuesta. Para Hashimara, Izuna era tan diferente a Madara, ambos eran polos opuestos en toda la extensión de la palabra. Izuna era respetuoso, cortes y de buen corazón, mientras que Madara destilaba, Soberbia. Orgullo. Altanería por cada poro de su piel. Era bueno saber que al menos tenía un amigo con apellido Uchiha.

**- Hashimara-Sama, perdone mi curiosidad pero quien es ella**.- Señalo con la mirada directamente a la personita en su espalda.

**-Es mi hermana menor Hinata-Chan.**

Cuando escucho esas palabras la sorpresa fue mayúscula. Izuna creía que el único hermano de Hashimara era T**obirama…un…un…ciudadano…que… que con solo conocerlo deseas verlo muerto y todo hinchado.**

Después de que el joven Uchiha, pensara en la futura muerte de Tobirama, sintió curiosidad por saber el ¿Porqué? jamás había a esa niña en las incontables reuniones de sus clanes. Uso la razón y dedujo que Hashimara no deseo exponerla a las grandes discusiones que se daban entre Senjus y Uchihas.

Cosa que su padre Sahek Uchiha no hizo con él. Izuna jamás se puso de acuerdo con su propia familia y eso era lo que había creado una brecha entre ambos. Madara lo tachaba de ser defensor de los Senjus y un traidor a su clan.

Su mirada mostro una profunda tristeza. El solo estaba defendiendo lo que creía correcto. Aun si en un futuro diera la espalda a los Uchiha.

**-Ven a mi casa tomaremos un té y hablaremos seriamente**.-Dijo el Hokage, al sentir una gran tristeza en el corazón de muchacho. Izuna dio un largo suspiro, después de todo no podía negarse a una petición, que más había sonado como una orden.

Caminaron sin prisa, ambos hablaban suavemente, el Uchiha no podía dejar de mirar a la pequeña Hinata, le parecía sumamente linda.

-**Es hermosa ¿verdad?**-Declaro el Dios de los Shinobis al momento que sorprendía a Izuna mirar a su hermana.

Causando que Izuna diera un respingo del susto.

**G**_**-g-gommenasai.**- Se disculpo sumamente avergonzado, mientras bajaba su rostro intentando ocultar el furioso sonrojo que se adueñaba de sus mejillas. Absolutamente nadie tendría el privilegio de ver a un Uchiha sonrojado y Hashimara-Senju no sería el primero._

Una carcajada a los cuatro vientos fue lo único que recibió como respuesta, suspiro derrotado, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a las risas del Hokage, mentalmente se preguntaba cómo es que él, siendo líder de una de las naciones más importantes de Japón podía mostrar sus sentimientos y emociones tan libremente.

**-¡Qué tal si nos apuramos ¡cuñadito!**-Hashimara hizo mucho énfasis en la palabra **"Cuñadito"**. Con la intención de picarlo un poco más. La idea de que Hinata e Izuna se entendieran le resultaba agradable, si un día su hermana debería escoger a un hombre Izuna Uchiha era el mejor candidato. Ya que ese jovenzuelo tenía la voluntad de fuego corriendo por sus venas, una voluntad que lo salvo de la oscuridad que acarre ser un Uchiha.

**-¡HASHIMARA-SAMA!**-Grito escandalizado el menor, ante el uso de un sufijo tan intimo. Ahora si se podía decir que estaba más rojo que un tomate en su mejor cosecha.

Hashimara viendo esa reacción se disculpo, alegando que sería lindo tenerlo de cuñado, pero un gruñido lo hizo desistir. Al parecer eso de gruñir era una de las tantas características de los Uchiha, aparte de su típico, "**Hump".**

Y como si nada empezaron de nuevo su trayectoria. La calmada respiración de Hinata rozaba la piel morena de su hermano, dando a entender que aun estaba dormida.

Lentamente ante ellos empezó a alzarse la hermosa mansión Senju, grande, elegante igual a ellos. Los enormes portones de madera que poseían un sinfín de tallados que resaltaban con belleza propia.

Sus ojos ónix se mostraron sorprendidos. La belleza de esa construcción superaba a cualquier residencia de la villa, todo era perfecto.

Una vez dentro se sacaron sus zapatos y los depositaron a un lado, Hashimara tuvo que despertar a Hinata que no tardo en quejarse.

La mini riña duro cinco largos minutos, Hinata no quería bajar de la espalda de su Onisan, estaba muy cómoda ahí, pero al final bajo, sin darse cuenta del visitante, se quito sin ganas sus sandalias, solo cuando vio una sombra tras de ella que no se parecía a la de su Onisan, volteo y casi se cae de espaldas al ver a un Uchiha en su casa. Si bien no se habían presentado, aquellos ojos negros delataban su origen.

Hashimara le pidió amablemente que preparara té verde para la visita. Hinata acepto no sin antes tratar con respeto al Uchiha.

**Bienvenido sea Uchiha-San.-l**e dio la bienvenida cortésmente, al momento que realizaba una reverencia al invitado de su hermano.

Izuna le devolvió la reverencia, para después seguir a Hashimara al salón principal de la casa. Tras un breve lapso de tiempo, ahora disfrutaban un refrescante té, Hinata quien estaba sentada al lado de Hashimara, veía tímidamente al Uchiha y viceversa, una sensación cálida envolvía sus corazones. Ninguno dijo nada, pero el reflejo de sus sentimientos que empezaban a nacer se mostraba en cada una de sus miradas.

La luna y la noche renacidas en sus almas. Izuna podía jurar por su vida que esos ojos blancos eran tan puros como la esencia que ella emanaba, pero también encontraba esencias de una ferocidad típica de una Senju.

Cuando todo rastro de té desapareció, Hashimara se retiro a sus aposentos, mientras que Hinata e Izuna caminaban por los hermosos jardines de la villa Senju. El paisaje que admiraban hipnotizaba sus sentidos, solo existía una oración para describir tal paisaje.

"La verdadera belleza de la vida"

Los incontables arboles de Sasuce. Robles. Caoba y Álamo se alzaban esplenderos. El aroma de todos ellos creaba una exquisita fragancia única del lugar, sin contar que la variedad de hojas que caían de las ramas, formando una suave cascada de tonos olivos, dorados y naranjos que bailaban al compás de la suave brisa invernal que decía que las nevadas no tardarían en llegar.

Muchas de esas hojas flotaban sobre la superficie de una laguna frente a ellos, esta solo era rodeada por tulipanes, orquídeas, liziantus, liros, acompañados rosas azules, únicas en todo el mundo.

Sin ser consciente de sus actos, Izuna se acerco lentamente hasta la pequeña Senju. Sin saber que ella temblaba ante la esencia cautivadora que él emanaba.

**-No digas nada**.- Dijo Izuna, al momento que eliminaba la distancia entre ambos, se miraron por unos segundos y sus alientos se rozaban, la mano derecha del Uchiha acaricio los pequeños labios de Hinata, mientras ella gemía débilmente a causa de su rápida respiración, él se sintió orgulloso por ello y su mirada ónix brillo, sus manos bajaron hasta la pequeña su pequeña cintura y de un solo y delicado movimiento la recostó, con el encima, aprisionando sus caderas con sus piernas, sus largos cabellos oscuros crearon una cortina, La mirada de Izuna solo confundía a Hinata, por primera vez en su vida no sabía qué decisión tomar. Si seguía ahí ocurría algo más.

**..Dejame besarte..**.-Susurro sensualmente el Uchiha en el oído de la menor.

Pero no todo sale como uno lo planea.

Un chacra siniestro lo detuvo, y antes de que ambos se levantaran de la floresta, esa esencia se materializo a unos metros de ellos.

**Ni-i-Sama.-**Pensó el muchacho, no era necesario mirarlo para saber que era él.

**Izuna**-Hablo con frialdad aquel hombre.-**Deja de seducir chiquillas y vete a casa.**

**¿Seducir chiquillas?**-Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Hinata…le era difícil de creerlo, se sintió tan estúpida que desapareció en un destello sin despedirse.

Izuna se levanto con un claro destello de furia en sus ojos. Las palabras de su hermano habían lastimado a Hinata y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

Sin decir nada se marcho ignorando el llamado de Madara y en un grito de rabia, lo mando al **carajo.**

**CONTINUARAAAAAA**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN ESTE LOCO FIN, DETTEBANE.**

**Posdata**

**Hinata eh Izuna tienen doce años**

**Madara y mi nuevo amor Hashimara tienen viente años**

**Y si habrá lemoinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn jijjijijiji. Gore yuri, y massssssssssss**


End file.
